


One Call Away

by sourdades



Series: Seungyoun and Wooseok against Seoul. [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Date, date, idk what i write tbh, or maybe not platonic, seungyoun is actually whipped but he is cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourdades/pseuds/sourdades
Summary: "If Seoul ever gets lonely, I am only one call away."In which Wooseok was pretty new to Seoul and still felt like a stranger in the city, then Seungyoun dragged him out of the apartment.





	One Call Away

It was just another weekend, Jinhyuk was out to god-knows-where and Wooseok could not find himself going out. He had not been familiar with Seoul yet. The atmosphere, air, people, anything. It felt like he could not fit in anywhere. The semester had gone for few months, but Seoul still felt pretty much like a stranger to him, making the male chose to stayed at home to spend their weekend.

Wooseok looked up to the door as it opened wide, showing the confused Seungyoun entering his shared apartment with Jinhyuk. “He is out,” he mumbled as he put some popcorns into his mouth. “Jinhyuk is out, he said he’d go out to meet you. Why are you here looking confused than ever when you’re the one who’s supposed to be with him?”

The said Seungyoun just tilted his head. “Jinhyuk told me that you are sick and alone when I asked him to meet up.”

“Doesn’t explain why you are here and confused.”

Seungyoun sighed, he was too worried when his best friend told him that the smaller man was sick and alone. I guess that once again, he made it obvious that he held some feelings toward his friend’s roommate. At least obvious enough for the oblivious Jinhyuk to figure it out. “I thought you’re legit sick. I need to take some things here then you just seem…” his words trailed down as he looked at the other male “…healthy.”

“I am.”

“I guess I am just going to take my things from Jinhyuk’s room and grab my things, then.” It was such a rare moment to caught Seungyoun rubbing his nape nervously as he lost on his own thoughts and the sight of Wooseok in his oversized t-shirt, messy hair, and specs were too much to handle for his poor heart.

Wooseok hummed as he changed the channel of the TV as the Big Brother re-run went on another commercial breaks, not even bother to show Seungyoun the way to Jinhyuk’s room because really, he’s like the third occupant of their shared apartment. In fact, Wooseok came home to Seungyoun on his couch or Jinhyuk’s bed more often than he was not. It used to freak him out at first, Wooseok being the shy and introverted as usual. But now, he was not even stranger to Seungyoun’s little nephew, Dohyon, while he was stranger to most of parts in this city.

“Oh, you’re done?” Wooseok said to Seungyoun as the black haired male plopped himself on the couch beside him. “Move over, I haven’t watch the eviction night earlier, too busy.”

“Are you going to let go of the fact that Jinhyuk tricked both of us?”

The brunette just laughed. “I am used to it. He’s probably too shy to admit that he’s out with Byungchan. But we both know that he’s that whipped anyway. It’s actually both funny and pointless to see him try.”

 _Yeah, but I have problem with that guy tricking me like this when it comes to you._ “He isn’t even trying to be subtle. Shall we call him and shock him?”

“I’d rather not,” Wooseok answered as he put another popcorn inside his mouth. “Have you got things that you want to take from Jinhyuk?”

 _Nothing._ “Can’t really find them, I guess should come back later.” _I should come back later and take you out._ “Will you be good by yourself?”

“I am a grown up, come on, Seungyoun.”

“Go out with me.” The words just came out from Seungyoun’s mouth, making him cursed silently as he watched Wooseok’s response to his words. “I mean, like hang out, you seem bored and I am damn bored and Jinhyuk is not the only one allowed to have fun, okay—“ _Good, now you’re rambling, Seungyoun._

“Alright.” One word from Wooseok and Seungyoun couldn’t seem to process his answer. “This is that time of the year when Seoul feels damn lonely and I actually don’t really give two shit at Big Brother. But you, Cho Seungyoun, better show me how beautiful this city is. I don’t like the tourist attraction, I am going to live here for a while, for god’s sake.”

Seungyoun grinned, as if he got his confidence back. “Change your clothes, Mister. If you are going to stroll around Seoul in this time of the year, definitely don’t do that in pajamas.”

Both of them took the taxi, stopping not really far from their university. Wooseok hadn’t go to this side of Seoul before. The air felt somehow different, it was quiet. It was not the Seoul Wooseok faced on daily basis. It felt somehow… more like a home. He was so used with Seoul and their city lights, with people glued to their phone as they wore they best clothes or working attire, not minding anyone else. He was used with lonely Seoul.

“Wooseok, your coffee order, please?”

He was snapped to the reality as Seungyoun asked him for his order as they both entered an old coffee shop near the park. “I’ll have anything that you have,” he answered as he took a look at the interior of the quiet café. Once again, even the café was different from the one he knew in the Seoul that he was familiar with. He could barely see people opening their laptop, there weren’t even lots of people here. His face showed confusion as Seungyoun nudged his arms with two paper-cups of coffee on his hand. “We are not going to drink here?”

“You can get better coffee easily in downtown,” Seungyoun commented as he led both of them to the park. It was fresh. Summer was approaching really soon but the park felt fresh as if it was early of spring. They both took a seat on a bench as some of pedestrians walk passed them. “But you can’t get the peace this place offer. Usually, birds come here a lot but I don’t know why they seem to be quiet today. I probably have to buy some seeds or bread or whatever.”

“You are into bird-feeding?” Wooseok never took Seungyoun as someone who enjoyed peace and nature, let alone feeding birds.

The said man just laughed. “Not really, but they make me feel at peace sometimes,” he answered, “I came here when I need a moment to think. You seem to be someone who likes to be alone, to read that huge collection of yours or something, so I guess I should introduce you to this park. This is mostly filled with seniors, I guess that’s why it feels like home. I always feel like I am visiting my grandmother when I am here. I guess it’s a plus if you are into bird-feeding as well.”

“I miss seeing birds.” Wooseok suddenly blurted out. “I agree, listening to them makes me feel at peace. Better than any music, actually. I never take you as someone who loves peace, let alone thinking in peace.”

“I guess that proves you haven’t really known me yet. Do you like vintage shops?”

Wooseok emptied the glass on his hand before looking at Seungyoun with admiration on his eyes. “You never fail to surprise me, aren’t you?”

Looking at the excited Wooseok as they enter the street made Seungyoun’s face lit up. He found this road barely a week ago, when he was walking around mindlessly like his usual habit. The street was not far from the park, still the senior area. It felt like those vintage areas you found on movie. Everything looked old, but they did not look outdated. Seungyoun couldn’t wait to see Wooseok’s face as they enter the shop, one that became his favorite in short period of time. They entered the shop as they were greeted by teenage kid on the counter. “Oh, Hyung, you come back really soon! I am glad.”

Seungyoun ruffled the kid’s hair as he let Wooseok roamed around the shop. “Hello, Suhwan. How are you today? I am looking for some new vinyl for gifts.”

“I am great, Hyung! Oh, we also have new old books on the corner.”

 _He’d be happy here, definitely._ “Really? I think my friend would love that so much. I’d go look around, okay. See you later, little boy.”

It was not hard to spot Wooseok. He was definitely hanging on the book corner that was filled with some old books and collector editions that the original owners no longer wanted. Seungyoun looked at the vinyl as he took glance at the amused Wooseok. Truth was, he did not really need another new vinyl, he just needed a reason to hang around here. He approached the brunette who was looking at one of the older cover of Pride and Prejudice from the shelf. “Never took you as the fan of classics.”

Wooseok looked a little taken aback as he diverted his attention away from the book, looking at Seungyoun with a vinyl on his hand. “And I never took you as one of people who appreciate vinyl either.”

“Point taken.” Seungyoun was now leaning against the shelf, towering Wooseok as the smaller man put his attention back to the book. Really, he looked adorable when he was being serious like that. It took Seungyoun all of his remaining sanity to not confess right here and on that moment. Instead, he blurted out, “do you think vinyl would be popular if we can have a portable vinyl player that can be connected to earphone?”

Wooseok laughed as he closed the book. “I don’t want to bring lots of vinyl on my bag. But I think they’d be pretty cute.”

 _Yeah, cute and adorable, just like you._ “Maybe it’d be feel like those old times when we’re walking around in our walk-man and cassette, just more edgy, don’t you think?” 

“That makes sense. I’d love to get one, honestly.” Wooseok took another book from the shelf. “I am going to buy these two babies, purely because they are old and cute. I guess older things are really more precious.”

“Older guys included?”

Seungyoun did not even have to look at the brunette to know that he rolled his eyes. “Oh, that feels like a snap to reality that I am really hanging out with Cho Seungyoun. You keep on being… not you.”

“You are just used with me being clown.”

“Touché.”

Walking with Seungyoun, Wooseok decided, could be one of his favorite activities. It was calming. He was skeptical earlier, thinking hanging out with Seungyoun would drain so much of his energies as Seungyoun could not seem to stay still when they were hanging together along with Jinhyuk. But surprisingly, Seungyoun was a good buddy. He talked so much—too much, even—but Wooseok found it nice to had someone initiates the conversations as they walked to the part of Seoul he was not familiar of. They were in the middle of talking about one of Jinhyuk’s most embarrassing moment in high school when they arrived in district full of food stalls.

“As much as I love to hear more of Jinhyuk and his exposed pororo boxer, I can’t not take you here if we passed this area.” Seungyoun unconsciously took Wooseok’s hand as they went to one food stall that was quite crowded. “Jinhyuk loves this place, but he hates coming here. But I figure you wouldn’t mind coming here.”

“He hates everything that small, cornered, and not packed with people his age.”

Jinhyuk was pretty much the opposite of Wooseok, making the smaller think that this kind of hangout was not possible if Jinhyuk was around. Though it shocked him knowing that Seungyoun enjoyed the places he took him to. Wooseok realized that he barely knew about the man though they met each other a lot. Seungyoun, on the other hand, knew too much about Wooseok that it didn’t seem to shock him knowing how observant the other male was. “It surprised me to know that you are not like that,” Wooseok added, much to Seungyoun surprise. “At this rate I think you like everything.”

“Life is too short to be hating on something.”

Both of them just laughed. Seungyoun went to get them the infamous spicy fork friend rice as they went eat not far from there. Again, the other male seemed to be able to caught Wooseok surprised again as they were talking about their views of life. _I really did not know anything about Seungyoun._ But after today, he thought he knew pretty much about Seungyoun. How he was actually shy around stranger, what each of his tattoos meant, how he struggled with lots of things throughout the college.

After talking for various things for hours, both decided to went back to Wooseok’s apartment. Seungyoun purposely said he wanted to check their apartment for things again, which was actually an excuse he looked for so he could walk Wooseok home. The smaller did not refuse, in fact, he found himself liking Seungyoun’s company as they took a taxi home. _Seungyoun was really something else_ , Wooseok decided. He was different from Jinhyuk’s other friends who often look at him as if he was fragile little boy that happened to be Jinhyuk’s best friend—a misfit judging how different he was with Jinhyuk.

They were greeted by Jinhyuk and the broadcast of recent Running Man episode as both Wooseok and Seungyoun stepped into the apartment. “I don’t know how both of you ended up with each other,” Jinhyuk greeted the pair, “but before you can attack me, yes, I was with Byungchan.”

“It was not hard to figure out. But maybe, you should do some other excuse that doesn’t include me being sick.” Jinhyuk just laughed.

“Wooseok,” Seungyoun called him as he was about to enter the room. “I really had fun.”

“To the point, Seungyoun.”

Seungyoun could feel the volume of the TV got silent. Jinhyuk was definitely eavesdropping right now as they spoke. _It’s now or never, Cho Seungyoun._ “If Seoul ever gets lonely, I am only one call away.”

“And what would you do about that?” Wooseok pressed his lips together, forming a small smile that made Seungyoun ever more nervous.

“I could take you out.”

Seungyoun is red, and Wooseok was amused looking at the how shy the other male was, contrast to his usual cheeky and confident behavior. “Like a date?”

“Like a date, if you don’t mind.”

Wooseok’s smile got wider and Seungyoun thought that maybe, he was in heaven. “I’d call you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is actually based on my old draft that was supposed to go on wattpad as original stories but yeah, I just decide the world needs more Wooseok and Seungyoun content. I wish both of them (along with Jinhyuk) could debut. I am damn nervous. It's been a while since I wrote something so it might be rusty.
> 
> edit: I wrote the second part as a sequel!


End file.
